Through Troubles and Hardships
by rubyyoshi
Summary: A Novelization of the free-ware game Cave Story. When a young boy receives a transmission, he becomes conscious and learns that he will take part in a big journey. Rated for language usage and some suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I'm actually starting to write this. I had multiple plans for this, but I've finally came to a final decision on what I'm doing with it. I know it's a short prologue, but I didn't want this to be part of chapter 1, so I just made this intro the prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

From somewhere, a transmission...

Connecting to Network...

Signed on to the network.

Starting the chat algorithm.

_"Sue? Are you there? It's me, Kazuma! I managed to get away somehow, but I've gotten lost. I've found shelter, but there's nothing here. If you can hear me, please answer!"_

Somewhere far away, someone was waking. This would be the start of a long and perilous journey. And it would involve many people. Some, not even knowing they would play a part in this journey.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Cave**

_"Ugh... Where... Where am I?" _I sat up. _"I don't remember anything. What's going on?" _Getting up, I started to explore. Rather start moving then wondering. I found a passage that led to a big cave.

_ "Whoa, didn't expect this... Where exactly am I?" _I started to go left, (In Quote's perspective, it'd be left, but right on the screen) but it was blocked off. I did see part of the wall where it didn't look stable, so I could try and break through it. Unfortunately, I don't have anything to help me, so I think I should try and head the other way.

The other way was a bit more promising, a path that descended, then over hanged and went the other way. There was a couple bats, a container that had some kind of capsule in it. _"I felt a bit stronger after opening the capsule, maybe it was an upgrade?"_ Eventually the path led to another passage. The passage ended up leading to a house, or what looked like one. Not knowing who owned it, I headed inside.

I found someone, who was sawing logs (sleeping), a table and an anvil and a chest on the other side of the room. Interested, I went over and opened it. The guy didn't seem to hear me, and I ended up finding a gun inside. _"I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow this..." _

**Obtained the *Polar Star*! It bears the mark of Polaris. **

From somewhere, a transmission...

Searching for user "Sue"...

1 user "Sue" found.

_"Sue! Please respond! They're looking for you...Are you asleep? Your brother's starting to worry about you..."_

_ "Huh, there it is again... Who is that, and why am I hearing that? Well, let's go and try to break down the wall back there." _With a gun in hands, the trip back wasn't too bad, being able to kill stuff made the trip more bearable. After a while, he came back to the blockade. _"I wonder what those small chips do; I think they're important, so I saved all the ones that the critters dropped. Anyway, let's see if I can get through here or not."_ After firing the gun at some of the stuff that lived in the cave, he had some practice and was getting a liking to the gun. After firing it at the spot, the wall cleared and he was able to go past the wall.

Beyond the wall, were more critters and a door, which seemed odd to him. When he neared it, the door looked back at him creepily. Freaking out, he pointed the Polar Star at the door and opened fire. The door eventually broke and it led to a passage. After getting the chips that flew from the door, the pieces began to combine with the Polar Star. It then was bathed in a white light, and sparkled a bit. _"What happened? I really don't know what happened, but I think I should find out later." _When going through the passage the door was covering, there was some light and a hole in the floor, which our hero didn't notice. _"Is it a dead end? Well, I think I'd better..."_ Not knowing the hole was there, he fell through it. _"Plaaaaaaan!"_

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mimiga Town**

"Hand over the key!"

"No! I won't!"

"Are you trying to protect that Sue girl? She's a stranger! She's not one of us!"

"Sue's a good person. I won't betray her!"

"Toroko... When the doctor comes, you know someone else will be taken away. If Sue isn't turned in, it might be you he takes instead."

"But... But..."

"Just hand over the key!"

Not noticing at all, our hero ends up falling right in between the two. _"Ugh, that fall was long. Where am I now?" _After looking around, he saw someone on the ground.

"... What? You're not an enemy? I thought for sure it was them... I'm King. I'm the number one in this village. Though I say number one, it doesn't mean much. There are only six of us left in the village. Well... seven counting Sue. She's an outsider that came into our village." King explains.

_"Why are there only 7 of them left in the village? It doesn't make sense... Well, I better talk to the other 6 that King mentioned. Also, I've never seen this type of race before; I'm starting to wonder... I'll ask later I guess" _I started to leave and explore the village.

Heading up, I found a passage that lead to a sign saying: "Yamashita Farm" _"A farm in a cave? I'm wondering how they managed to pull this off." _Instead of wondering, he decided to go in. In the farm, there was a hill and growing on it, were some colored flowers. I didn't want to go stepping near them in case I would've killed the flowers, so I looked up and saw some kind of balcony thing. Heading up I found someone who looked like King.

"This is our farm where we grow flowers. My job is to watch and protect this farm. We Mimigas depend on these flowers as a source of food. Red flowers, though, are bad news. I heard that if we eat a red flower, your blood pressure skyrockets and soon you'll fall over dead! God thing we don't grow those vile flowers." _"Well, I found out what this race is. They are rabbit-humans called Mimigas and depend on flowers for food. However, red flowers will end up killing them." _Taking note of this, I started to head back. "Oh by the way, I saw something in the water at the far end of the farm earlier. Can you do me a favor and go see what it is?" I nod and start to traverse the flower fields. Luckily there weren't too many flowers and in the water, I found another box with a capsule in it. Knowing pretty much what the effects of it do, I felt confident and started to head back. Going to the under hang of the farm. I found a house that was the Assembly Hall, and another Mimiga.

"The name's Jack, the number-two in this village. Beyond here is the Mimiga Cemetery. There, our hero Arthur rests eternally in peace." Jack told our hero.

"That's great, but why are you standing in front of the passage?" I asked.

"Well, mushrooms have been springing up in there, so I'm keeping watch to make sure they don't get out." Jack replied. _"I don't know who Arthur is, but if it's their hero, He must've been a good guy. I don't know where to go. I did see some kind of passage by King when I fell, so I think I'm going to look in that passage." _After deciding where to go, I started to head back. After a little hill, there was a large lake with some platforms built. It wasn't built like a dock, but the platforms were being supported by the ceiling. I got a running start and was able to make the first jump. The second jump wasn't too hard, and I found a Mimiga fishing.

"Sue? Yeah, I know her. That cute girl who always stays cooped up in Arthur's house, right? She recently came to the Mimiga Village. We found her washed up right here in the reservoir. She doesn't seem to like us much... It seems like she hates everyone in the village, but she's a Mimiga just like us." _"Hm... I wonder why. King did say she was an outsider that recently came to the village. Well I don't know what to do." _I went to the other side of the fishing Mimiga and saw something shining in the dirt, which I dove for.

**Obtained the *Silver Locket* A silver locket in the shape of a fish. By the looks of it, it looks like it's been treasured for years.**

_"I wonder who owned the locket... Well, I think I should ask someone else."_ As I started to leave, I found Toroko near me and King blocking the way out.

"Hand over the key!" King demanded.

"Never!" Toroko snapped back. She then ran forward and avoided being caught by King's grip.

_"Wow, why does King really need that key? Shouldn't there be an extra copy of it somewhere? Well, I did see Toroko flee to the bottom part of the village. Maybe she ran into her house?" _I jumped down to the bottom part and found Arthur's house._ "I think Toroko must be Arthur's younger sister. That would explain a lot." _I checked the doorknob and it was locked. _"She can't be here. Is there another building down here?"_ I kept going and found another building. I ended up going inside and noticing nothing. I turned to leave when the door wouldn't open. _"Well, crap, how am I supposed to get out?"_ I turned around when...

"You jerk!" Toroko came out and tried to tackle me. I ended up turning around and firing a warning shot that hit her by accident. _"Well, crap..." "_Waaaaaa! Save me, save me!" Toroko screamed after getting hit, which I don't blame. "Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you. I meant to miss, but didn't aim right."

"You're... you're not with the Doctor? Sorry about that then. The Doctor's such a mean and evil guy. Popping up in our village and taking us away, sometimes even killing. The Doctor- he killed my older brother. Ah! That locket! You found it for me? Sue gave it to me. I don't really want it anymore since King gets bent out of shape when he sees Sue and me getting along. You can have it.

Suddenly, there's some loud pounding at the door. After a couple more tries, the door breaks down and jumps in someone.

"Huzzah! I found you! It's no use hiding from me. I've got the nose of a (bloodhound/clever Harrier)!"

"Indeed you do. The nose and I dare say the brain as well." Misery added as she teleported onto the scene.

"Misery! I found her first!" Balrog replied.

"You two! You guys are with the Doctor, aren't you!" Toroko throws in between Balrog and Misery bickering.

"Ah, so you must be Sue. The Doctor has called for you, come along now." Misery replies.

"Wh-what? I'm not Sue!" Toroko states, trying to avoid being taken to the Doctor. Misery on the other hand, doesn't believe this and fires a bubble shot at Toroko, which engulfs her and starts to move her away from the storehouse. "Eyaah!"

"Balrog, I leave the rest up to you." Misery says as she starts to leave with her captive. "Wait! You've got the wrong-!" Toroko tries to clarify, but doesn't have enough time. "Not AGAIN! I always have to clean up! And here, I found her FIRST!"

...

"So what's your deal? Are you going to fight me with that little pea shooter?

_"Man, that sounds like a challenge, and I'm mad at this guy, so..." _"You bet!"

I knew it!

The battle started with Balrog advancing toward our hero. Our hero ends up jumping over him while shooting downwards to hit the grounded Balrog. Balrog turned around and starts to charge in that direction. After landing, our hero jumps back over Balrog and starts to fire at him again. He found out that his gun was upgraded from the chip things he picked up, so he thought it was a good idea to stock pile on them. Also with his upgraded gun, he was able to finish up the fight before Balrog could try and charge him again. Having enough, Balrog decided to leave the situation for it got out of hand. As he was leaving though, he shot a message to our hero. "Just you wait!"

**Fought off Balrog!**

Having Balrog left, I felt accomplished in myself; however, I wasn't able to save Toroko... I think I should tell someone. Probably Jack since I don't know how King will take the news. Before leaving the storehouse, Balrog did drop some upgrade chips. After picking those up, I started to head back.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rest of Mimiga Village and Egg Corridor**

The trek back up was made easy by a staircase I didn't see earlier. I walked over to Jack and started to tell him about what happened.

"What?! Toroko's been kidnapped? That's terrible! We have to inform King!" Jack, being the number-two in the village ran towards the Assembly Hall to tell King. I followed him inside and saw King. He looked a bit upset over the news.

"Not Toroko too... I can't believe it... Toroko's older brother, Arthur was our strongest warrior. But he was killed by one of the Doctor's goons. And now, I... I couldn't protect her..." King sighed, wishing this would end already. I realized that we couldn't get into Arthur's house now... Or could we? I went over to Jack to ask him.

"There are two keys to Arthur's house. Toroko has one of them and the other is inside the Mimiga Cemetery." I nodded and started to head to the graveyard. I went through the passage Jack was originally guarding and I went in. I noticed all the mushrooms in the cemetery. _"I guess that's what Jack meant. I better shoot them down to help the Mimiga's out." _After traversing the area, I went up and kept going. After jumping over a huge mushroom, I found a large grave. Arthur's grave. There's writing on the tombstone.

Here sleeps the noble Arthur, true hero to the Mimigas.

After looking around closely, I saw a small glare. After taking a closer look, I realized it was a key.

**Found *Arthur's Key*!**

_"Looks like I found the key. I should go check the house out." _After heading to the bottom part of the village and unlocking the door, I headed inside. It was pretty big with 2 paths leading up, a path leading down and overall, looked huge. I headed over to a computer in the room that was still on. Checking the computer screen, it said:

_"Sue! Please respond! They're looking for you...Are you asleep? Your brother's starting to worry about you..."_

_"The same message I heard before! I wonder who this Kazuma person is. I can tell he's Sue's brother, but beyond that is a mystery." _After checking that, there was a confirmation screen up asking to permit teleportation to the Egg Corridor. _"Well, seeing that Sue isn't here must mean she's somewhere. She might be there so why not check it out?" _After confirming, a message saying that teleportation to Egg Corridor was possible now. _"Well, here goes nothing!" _I stood in the teleporter and started the teleportation to Egg Corridor.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, after posting the first couple of chapters, I just realized how short these chapters are... I think I might have to step up how long I make the chapters.


End file.
